


Whiskey Fantasies

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: Patrick takes a shower to get ready for whiskey at Jake's.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Whiskey Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> Jan, thank you for all your fic help and cheerleading! 💖
> 
> Thank you to Timmers for the last-minute edit!

Patrick turns the shower on in his little apartment bathroom, thinking about what to wear to Jake’s when he and David go over for a “whiskey” tonight. Maybe that short-sleeve shirt he hasn’t had the guts to wear yet. It’s kind of tight, but he likes the way it accentuates his arms and pecs.

As the water heats up and he starts undressing, his thoughts drift from clothes to what to expect tonight. He’s as nervous as he is excited about what might happen. He’s never had group sex before, or sex with any guy other than David. And Jake is attractive—there’s no denying that. The thought of doing… things, with Jake and David, together, well. It’s pretty hot. He hopes he’ll be able to get past the nerves.

Patrick lathers himself down, spreading soap all over his body, feeling his skin, imagining what it’ll be like to have Jake and David’s hands on him, all four hands at the same time moving on his body. He pinches a nipple, imagining it’s Jake’s fingers, and grabs his ass with his other hand, thinking of how much David likes to touch him there.

His right hand drifts down towards his cock, and, after squirting some lube into his hand from the pump bottle he and David keep in the shower, he starts to stroke himself slowly, thinking of what else might happen tonight. Maybe he should take the edge off before heading to Jake’s, so he can last longer, if it comes to that.

As he strokes himself, he lets his mind wander to what might happen tonight. He imagines David and Jake, both down on their knees in front of him, both licking Patrick from root to tip, kissing each other with the head of Patrick’s cock between their lips, until finally Jake takes Patrick’s cock in his mouth and David licks his balls.

Or—maybe—what if David went down on him while Jake rimmed him? That could—well, Patrick could see some definite possibilities there. He thinks about how David’s expert mouth would feel, taking him deep while Jake’s tongue delves into him, getting him ready for what’s to come.

He’d better prep himself, he thinks, just in case. His left hand moves to trace a circle around his asshole, while he continues stroking his cock with his right. He cleans himself thoroughly, then rinses the soap off his fingers and replaces it with a couple of pumps of lube. He gets his finger nice and wet, then slowly slides it into his ass, then halfway out, then back in again, slowing the pace of his right hand on his cock to match.

What would come next? Patrick goes back to his fantasy, mind spinning with all the different options. It’s a shame he’s still healing from his wisdom tooth surgery. He’d love to suck David off with Jake in his ass. Or vice versa, really. Getting spitroasted by two tall, gorgeous men—yeah. Patrick likes that idea.

But unfortunately it’s off the table. Well, for tonight, at least. Would there be other opportunities for this kind of thing? Would he even want to do this again in the future? Would David? He’s getting ahead of himself now. No use thinking about that when they haven’t even had tonight yet.

Maybe he and David would spitroast Jake instead, then. That… yeah. That could definitely work. Getting to look at David’s beautiful face contorted in pleasure as he thrusts into Jake’s tight ass, while Patrick enjoys himself with Jake’s talented mouth? Meeting David’s eyes over Jake’s back, getting to revel in the feeling that he was sharing this—this extraordinarily hot experience—with the man he loved? Patrick’s fist works faster over his cock, his finger in his ass keeping time with it. Yes, he’d love that.

He’d also love having David and Jake take turns with him. Each of them thrusting into him, making him hold back his own orgasm until they were both done taking their pleasure? Patrick’s hand stutters a little on his cock as he thinks of it. He swallows, then starts moving both his hands again, a little faster, a little harder. God, that would be so good.

He adds another finger to his ass, imagining David and Jake fucking him one after the other. Where would they come? He and David don’t use condoms with each other anymore, not since they had that talk after Patrick’s failed date with Ken, so David could come in his ass. Jake would use a condom, of course, but maybe he could come on Patrick’s back or stomach—would that be safe? David would know—depending on whether he lies face up or down. As much as he loves it when David takes him from behind, he thinks he’d prefer to be face up this time, so he could see what’s going on, see the two hot men fucking him. Maybe Jake would go first, so David could watch, could jerk off to the sight of Patrick getting fucked. Patrick groans, thinking about David watching him like that.

Maybe they’ll talk dirty to him too, while they fuck him. He thinks about David telling him to be good for Jake, about Jake telling him what a pretty slut he is, about both of them talking to each other about how much Patrick likes getting fucked, loves having a big cock inside of him—and then Patrick’s coming, hard. He slowly withdraws his fingers from his ass, rinses them off under the shower stream, and then uses his left hand to brace himself against the wall, his right hand still on his cock, gently moving through the aftershocks.

He breathes hard for a moment before washing his hands, cleaning the mess he made off the shower wall, and getting back to actually showering. He washes his hair quickly and makes sure he’s good and clean before turning off the water.

When Patrick steps out of the bathroom, towel low around his hips, David’s sitting on the couch, already dressed, and Patrick’s glad he jerked off in the shower because if he hadn’t just come he’d be half-hard already from the sight of his fiancé wearing head to toe leather. David smirks at Patrick as if he knew what Patrick was up to in the shower, and Patrick feels his face heat up a bit as David drinks in the sight of him in his towel. David licks his lips and then turns his attention back to his phone as Patrick gets dressed.

The shirt he was thinking of is a little tighter than he remembered, but he tells himself it’s fine. He puts a bomber jacket on over it and gives himself a once-over in the mirror, turning a little to admire the way his tight jeans hug his ass. The nerves are coming back now, gathering in the pit of his stomach, but seeing himself in this outfit gives his confidence a boost. He can do this, and what’s more, he _wants_ to do this. He thinks he wants to. He turns to David.

“Ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://schittposting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
